


Adding Another Person

by brokencasbutt67



Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Beelzebub (Good Omens), F/M, Other, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: i wrote shameless smut.Number three of the smut dialogue prompts: “How do you feel about adding another person to the mix?”
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Adding Another Person

Much like the relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley, Beelzebub and Gabriel only got closer following Armageddon. Of course, God noticed this. Gabriel no longer cares what She thinks though, especially now that he’s realised that he’s in love with the duke of Hell. 

Beelzebub loves to tease Gabriel’s fiercely protective streak. They were walking down the street when someone had blatantly checked Beelzebub out, to the point where Gabriel was close to making sure everyone knew that Beelzebub was _his_ how he often does, though the risk of being arrested for public indecency is too high _._ So he didn’t, instead tightening his grip on Beelzebub’s hand. 

They made their way into their house. The door was barely closed before Gabriel had pushed Beelzebub against the door, kissing them deeply. Beelzebub’s hands trail down to Gabriel’s ass as the kiss deepens, pulling him closer. Their hips jerk together as Gabriel deepens the kiss, gripping Beelzebub’s hips just as tightly. 

“Fuck” They whimper as Gabriel’s mouth trails to their neck, biting down _hard._ Blossoming bruises litter the otherwise pale skin. Beelzebub fights with Gabriel’s shirt until it hits the floor. They move together until they’re laid on the sofa, Beelzebub pulling Gabriel over them as their clothing disappears with a snap of fingers. 

“Mine” Gabriel growls, easing Beelzebub’s leg aside. They nod in response, low moans tumbling from their mouth. Gabriel chuckles, biting their lip. 

“You ready?” He asks, and he doesn’t need to wait much longer after the nod before he’s easing forward. Their head falls back against the cushions, only prompting Gabriel to further bite a trail over their throat. 

Gabriel’s hips are merciless as he fucks Beelzebub, the sofa is slowly moving backwards. Their moans are loud, Gabriel’s moans are low grunts. 

“Fuck, Gabe” They whisper. Gabriel chuckles, biting down on their neck again. Beelzebub moans as their orgasm hits. Gabriel smirks, speeding his hips until he comes, only a few moments later. 

Gabriel rests his head on Beelzebub’s shoulder as he attempts to catch his breath again. 

“I love you” Bee murmurs. Gabriel smiles and kisses them. 

“Damn right you do” He chuckles. Beelzebub rolls their eyes, though they chuckle all the same. 

“We should go and clean up” They murmur, watching as Gabriel pulls out with a low moan. 

After a few minutes of not wanting to move, the pair made their way to the bathroom. The bath was filled with a slight miracle, the pair climbed in together. Beelzebub is close to falling asleep on Gabriel’s chest, which is other furthered by Gabriel’s fingers trailing down their back. 

“ _How do you feel about adding another person to the mix?_ ” They ask, with a shit eating smirk on their face. Gabriel growls lightly, his grip on their hip tightens. 

“Never. You’re mine and only mine” He states. Beelzebub chuckles, rolling their hips until they’re able to ease onto Gabriel again. He moans lowly, though he relaxes against the edge of the tub, letting Beelzebub take the lead.


End file.
